1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus and a method of controlling an image display apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, as an image display apparatus such as a projector, there is a known image display apparatus which detects a manipulation of a user with respect to a screen to execute processing (for example, refer to JP-A-2005-141151). The apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2005-141151 determines the manipulation of a user based on captured image which is the captured screen.
The apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2005-141151 executes image recognition of the captured image to determine the manipulation of a user. In order to promptly determine the manipulation of a user, for example, there is a need to continuously execute processing of the image recognition of captured image. Meanwhile, a load during the processing of the image recognition is not small, and thus, there is a demand for a reduction of the processing load.